fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fyoka Lupita
Fyoka Lupita is often described as a very psychotic woman who never stops fighting when curious or bored. Before she discovered her skills in magic she was often incredibly bored out of her mind, to the point where she thought of crazy things happening just to kill boredom. She would often read or tend flowers as a past time hobby. After she learned magic coincidentally a monster heavily infected with demon factor came into her village and slaughtered everyone except her, it came to be known as Lacero the devil monster. After it left she was left alone to observe the devastation the creature had laid out of her home town and everyone she had ever known when she was growing up, and she felt nothing just this overwhelming sense of annoyance. After years of training she confronted Lacero with the help of Alden Virkov and managed to use Take over of the beast and added it to her arsenal of take over souls, although she did rampage a bit when she was attempting to tame it. Afterwards she wondered about until she met Kyoko Matarin who she immediately started to follow her unsure of her feelings towards her, Fyoka followed her until she was able to work up the courage to ask for a partnership or for them to work together on mage stuff Kyoko accepted. She now follows Kyoko around and assists her in her quest to seek the strongest warriors and fight them, while Fyoka seeks to gain the adoration and love of Kyoko. Appearance Fyoka has long purple-pink hair with wings near her hip. Her pupils are purple surrounded by a gold iris but a cross shape appears in her pupils when she is focusing for a task. Her ears are wing-shaped and she also has a halo over her head. She usually has her midriff exposed and wears a long skirt. Personality Fyoka is often described as emotional but a rather nice person to know. She has 2 personality splits due to her nature one where she is around Kyoko and one where she cannot find her. When she is with Kyoko she is very happy and go lucky like nothing could ruin her day, and most people can tell she's in love with Kyoko when they confront Fyoka about it she gets all embarrassed and shy, she is considered very optimistic when she is near Kyoko. This can vary depending on whether or not Kyoko is fighting, if Fyoka is watching Kyoko fight she cheers her on when its clear she's winning, but if the opposite is occurring or she is injured, she gets very angry to the point where she's tempted to interfere and hurt Kyoko's opponent. Fyoka gets great joy when Kyoko calls her Fi. When she isn't around Kyoko she's sad, depressed, and violent. She is very ill tempered when looking for Kyoko and cannot find her. Synopsis History Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- Fyoka has incredible magic reserves, along with her immense magical power she is very strong. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength'- Her speed and strength are 2 very strange aspects. Her speed is greatly enhanced plus with her slowing magic it is very difficult to land a hit on her without her dodging or delivering a devastating counterattack. Her strength is monstrous and not to be trifled with she has broken people's limbs out of frustration or just because she can. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant'- Fyoka's martial art skills are very good, she often spars with Kyoko much to her annoyance if she gets grabbed by Fyoka. She often uses grabs or punches as a part of her fighting style as her strength is already devastating without adding in a complicated martial art style. *'Expert Weapon User'- She has experience utilizing weapons as she needed them to help her weaken what would be her strongest take over form. She tends to utilize her weapons via her requip she isn't the best at using weapons but she keeps the option open as an alternative. *'Keen Intelligence'-She possesses a keen strategic mind she can formulate great plans of action to defeat her opponents with quick efficiency. *Reflector- Reflector is a form of Magic which enables its user to twist and distort almost anything. It can affect both material things, such as metal, and intangible entities, such as air and light. Such Magic possesses both great offensive and defensive capabilities: by refracting air, the user is capable of generating highly-destructive flying slashes of various sizes, which possess great cutting power. By twisting anything entering the immediate area surrounding them, the user becomes virtually immune to any attack, be it physical or Magical in nature, with every incoming spell or melee assault having its trajectory moved in order to avoid striking the user, who can even reflect these attempts back at their originators. She uses Reflector as a means of avoiding getting hit by any weapon that she has to face or to redirect attacks away or back at her opponents. *Take Over- Allows her to assume the partial or full form of a creature or monster she has encountered. *Darkness Magic- Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. *Requip- This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. Trivia *Pictures from Jibril from No game no life Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Take Over User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Purple Phoenix